Schizophrenia is a common type of psychosis characterized by delusions, hallucinations and extensive withdrawal from others. Onset of schizophrenia typically occurs between the age of 16 and 25 and affects 1 in 100 individuals worldwide. It is more prevalent than Alzheimer's disease, multiple sclerosis, insulin-dependent diabetes and muscular dystrophy. Early diagnosis and treatment can lead to significantly improved recovery and outcome. Moreover, early therapeutic intervention can avert costly hospitalization.
Aripiprazole, 7-{4-[4-(2,3-dichlorophenyl)-1-piperazinyl]-butoxy}-3,4-dihydro carbostyril or 7-{4-[4-(2,3-dichlorophenyl)-1-piperazinyl]-butoxy}-3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-quinolinone, is an atypical antipsychotic agent useful for the treatment of schizophrenia U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,416 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,528). A pharmaceutical solution of aripiprazole suitable for oral administration can meet the particular needs of patients suffering from schizophrenia who have difficulty swallowing solid oral dosage forms. An oral solution can also provide physicians more flexibility in designing dosage regimens for their patients. The challenges of formulating an oral solution of aripiprazole include solubilizing a sparingly soluble drug using solvents suitable for chronic administration and suitable for administration to both pediatric and geriatric patients while also compensating for a very bitter taste and remaining suitably stable.